Obelisk: An Alexandrian Dream
by Matthew Zidane
Summary: Chapter 4! A Final Fantasy Christmas Carol....
1. Zidane's Dream

Obelisk:An Alexandrian Dream  
  
By Matthew Hilton  
  
Screenplay by Matthew Meath  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Power of the Obelisk  
  
Zidane Jr. has arrived in Alexandria with Tifa Lockhart, Cloud's Sister. Zidane Sr., Zidane Jr.'s Father is in the Alexandrian Capital shootin' the breeze.  
  
Zidane Sr.- Well xon, what do you need? I see you're with Tifa! She'll treat you right! Cause she knows how to fight! Cloud taght her! Cloud...  
  
Zidane Jr.- Well, Tifa and I have been having a good relationship, ya know! But with them darned Obelisks in Alexandria, Alexander is sure to hear about the disturbances!  
  
Tifa- Ya, the war with Cleyra isn't going anywhere, either! It looks like it's going to be a while before Alexander liberates Alexandria!  
  
Queen Garnet walks in  
  
Garnet- You ought not to be looking for Alexander. That Ipsen's Castle where he lives is near Oelivert...  
  
King Zidane (zidane Sr.)- Oelivert...How are you going to get past there? The ARK hasn't let anyone in since Cloud and Squall were walled in, some 20 years ago! Son, it is too dangerous. You're only 17.  
  
Zidane( Zidane Jr. )- Father, Tifa and I will be safe! Everything will be fine!  
  
A report comes in.  
  
Soldier- Sir! The S.S. Alexander is attacking Burmecia!  
  
King Zidane- huh? What? Alexander is attacking Burmecia? Send around 5 of our airships down there! And hitch the Invincible for these folks!  
  
Zidane- Really? We can go?  
  
King Zidane- Here, take this.  
  
Zidane- It's an Obelisk!  
  
King Zidane- This Obelisk is the only weapon that can summon Alexander to Alexandria! I want you to help destroy Burmecia!  
  
Zidane and Tifa- What?!  
  
King Zidane- Son, if you destroy Burmecia, Alexandria will be the most powerful nation in the World!  
  
Zidane- Father, you are being foolish!  
  
King Zidane- You are still my son! Now destroy Burmecia!  
  
Tifa- He doesn't have to!  
  
King Zidane- Tifa, do you know I am the King of Alexandria?  
  
Tifa- Alexander will be when this place is a Democracy!  
  
Zidane- She's right! If we destroy Burmecia, Alexander will rule Alexandria!  
  
King Zidane- I cannot comply!  
  
Garnet- Oh, darling, who cares? They are just kids!  
  
King Zidane- Uhh-humm! Zidane, you will destroy Burmecia, because I said so!  
  
Zidane- The Invincible can destroy Burmecia?  
  
King Zidane- Certainly!  
  
Tifa- Zidane! Don't let him get to you!  
  
Zidane has already taken off in the Invincible!  
  
King Zidane whispers to himself, Master Alexander, I will serve you!  
  
King Zidane- Guards! Throw her in the Dungeon! I want her executed in 24 hours! So hurry up! 


	2. Burmecian Protection

Obelisk: An Alexandrian Dream- Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2- Burmecian Protection  
  
Zidane sits in the Invincible, flying torwards Burmecia  
  
Zidane: Never! Never will I let my father destroy Burmecia! He used to protect it! He's a changed man, I tell you! What has done it to him? Why is he acting this way? I have to stop him! He'll never win!  
  
Zidane flies into Burmecia.  
  
Burmecian Soldier over Radio: Invincible, Invincible, is that you? Who is your pilot?  
  
Zidane: It is I, Zidane Jr., heir to the throne of Alexandria.  
  
Burmecian Soldier: What is the purpose of your visit?  
  
Zidane: I'm here to protect Burmecia. My father sent me to help destroy you all, but I'm not going to let that happen. i recommend getting your airships ready for defense. My father's warships will be here any minute.  
  
Burmecian Soldier: Copy Zidane, we'll be waiting. Pull into our harbor, please. We need to inspect the ship.  
  
Zidane: Sure thing.  
  
Meanwhile In Alexandria  
  
King Zidane: Guards! What have you done with Tifa?  
  
Rugenheimer the Guard- we've thrown here in the dungeon sir! She'll be sitting there for a while, at leat until you decide her court date.  
  
King Zidane- Court date! Why I said to execute her! Not set a freakin' court date! I order you to have her at the guillotine by tomorrow, or thats where you'll be!  
  
Rugenheimer- Yes sir! As you wish, sir!  
  
(Rugenheimer leaves)  
  
Garnet- Honey, why are you choosing to do this? Tifa never meant to hurt anyone!  
  
King Zidane- Garnet, if we let our sun go unruly, we will never see the glorious reign of Alexander! All hail Alexander!  
  
Garnet- What has gotten into you! You're a changed man, Zidane. You you used to be so courageous, and full of justice! What has royalty done to you! I order you to stop this!  
  
King Zidane- Enough! I've had enough of your testimony! I have the right to do this! Don't you want Alexander to increase our prosperity? Enough, I say!  
  
Garnet-.......(Son, I'll save you. I'll rescue Tifa, just wait.)  
  
King Zidane- Mwahahahahaha!  
  
(Garnet hurries away, crying)  
  
(Geldar the guard walks in)  
  
Geldar- Sir! We've had reports from our spys in Burmecia that your son is devising a plan to take down Alexandria with their leader!  
  
King Zidane- He's really done it this time.....Geldar!  
  
Geldar- Yes sir, awaiting your orders, sir!  
  
King Zidane- Order ALL airships to Burmecia! I want the city taken down....NOW!  
  
Geldar- But sir, your son....  
  
King Zidane- I said NOW!!!  
  
Geldar- Yes sir, if you insist.....  
  
Back in Burmecia  
  
King Puck- Zidane, great friend! I see you've discovered your fathers plans! Ah, indeed! Good job!  
  
Zidane- Sir, my father must be stopped. I fear he's lost his sanity....  
  
King Puck- Zidane, Zidane, not to worry. I'll settle your father out good and fast, not to worry. But I need you to do me a small favor.....  
  
Zidane- Anything, your Majesty.  
  
Puck- You must help our Burmecian Air Force. You will be a pilot and gunner of Burman II.  
  
Zidane- But my father is going to-  
  
King Puck- Go Zidane! Free us from your father's demented dreames! Save us!  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Coming Soon: Chapter 3 of Obelisk: An Alexandrian Dream-The Battle of Burmecia! 


	3. Deadly Arrival

Obelisk: An Alexandrian Dream  
  
Chapter 3- Deadly Arrival  
  
(Alexandria Castle)  
  
King Zidane: Geldar! Is the Red Rose ready for deparure?  
  
Geldar: Yes Sir! We're currently loading ammunitions!  
  
King Zidane- Great! When shall we depart for Burmecia?  
  
Geldar: At 1200 Hours Sir!  
  
KIng Zidane: Excellent indeed! We shall arrive in full splender!  
  
Julius the Pilot- Sir! We're recieving a message from King Puck!  
  
King Zidane- Put him on!  
  
(transmission is recieved by Castle Radio)  
  
King Puck- King Zidane! This is your final chance to repent! Alexander will never win! The power of good will prevail!  
  
King Zidane- Baha! How do you get that accusation? Baha, I say!  
  
Garnet- Honey! Quit it! Don't you see! We're trying to help you! Save-  
  
King Zidane- ENOUGH, I SAY! Geldar, take her to her cabin to rest. I believe she's gone eccentric!  
  
Garnet- Hon-  
  
King Zidane- Haagen, load me onto the Red Rose. I believe my foot is asleep! (smirks)  
  
Haagen- Yes, of course. (smirks back)  
  
King Zidane- You dare mock me?  
  
Haagen- Oh, no Sir!  
  
King Zidane- Well then.  
  
Back in Burmecia  
  
King Puck- Zidane, your father is as stubborn as ever. You better load Burman II, because the war's about to start. Your father he's just so....I mean he used to be so.....  
  
Zidane- young?  
  
King Puck- well....yes, he used to be so YOUNG. (frowns)  
  
Fritz the Burmecian Gunner- Zidane, right this way to head into Burman II! We will make you VERY happy.  
  
Zidane- Ok, Puck. If it stops my father. I'll try it.  
  
King Puck- Yes. That's the spirit.....(laughs silently)  
  
(Onboard the Burman II)  
  
Fritz- Welcome to Burman II. I'm your gunner, Fritz! (bows). We here at the Burman Air Force are delighted to bring you, "The Fall of Your Father!"  
  
Zidane- Shutup Fritz. Now's not the time. My father is going to raid this place any minute now. We have to hurry!  
  
Fritz- Yeah. Ok Zidane. Sure thing.  
  
(Fritz and Zidane power up the ship)  
  
Fritz- Steering Check!  
  
Zidane- Brakes Check!  
  
Fritz- Propulsion Check!  
  
Zidane- Lasers Check!  
  
Fritz- Proton Torpedoes Check!  
  
Zidane- Power 1 On!  
  
Fritz- Power 2 On!  
  
Zidane- Power 3 On!  
  
Fritz- Power 4 On!  
  
Zidane- Auxilary Power Check!  
  
Fritz- Thrusters Check!  
  
Zidane- LIFTOFF!!!!  
  
(Burman II lifts off)  
  
*Meanwhile on the Burmecian Plains*  
  
Geldar- Sir! We are approaching Burmecia at top speed! 20 minutes until arrival!  
  
King Zidane- Yes, of course. By the way, what ever happened to the young lady named TIfa we met back in Alexandria?  
  
Geldar- Well sir.....  
  
King Zidane- What happened to her!  
  
Geldar- Sir.....the courts decided to free her, but she....fled.  
  
King Zidane- FLED!!! What do you mean FLED!!! Geldar, contact Copenhame back in Alexandria and tell him to search the area for her!  
  
Geldar- Yes sir! At once sir!  
  
*Onboard several Alexandrian Fighters*  
  
Ling the Pilot- Ok guys. We are approximately 100 miles from Burmecia. I want Alexer 1, Alexer 2 , and Alexander, I want you to follow me and provide cover fire while I go for the castle. Alexer 3, Alexer 4, and Alexer Leader, I want you 3 to go for the town itself. And I want Alexer 5, Alexer X, and Rose Leader to attack their military base. The rest of you, take out the Burman airships!  
  
Yuhb the Pilot- Yes sir! alright Alexer 1 and 2, follow my lead...  
  
*Back in Burmecia*  
  
Fritz- Zidane! Incoming fighters about 30 miles away!  
  
Zidane- Prepare the guns!  
  
Fritz- Ok. Here goes.  
  
(activates laser warmer)  
  
Zidane- The Alexander has arrived! Fritz, fire away!  
  
Yuhb- Fire!  
  
(laser pierces the Burman II's hull)  
  
Fritz- Ahhh!  
  
Zidane- Fritz, are you ok?  
  
Fritz- uhhhhh.....Zidane, take over.  
  
Zidane- Fritz, hold on a little longer! FIRE!  
  
(laser fire erupts in a flash. Several blasts pierce into the Alexander, but the weaker Burman II is getting hammered)  
  
(A proton torpedo blasts the Burman II)  
  
Fritz- ZIDAN----(BOOM!)  
  
Zidane- Fritz! Fritz! Copy Fritz! Fritz!  
  
Fritz- errrrr......ZIdane...go....destroy....they....win.....(BOOM!)  
  
Zidane- AHHH! We've been hit bad! We're going down! Hold on Fritz!  
  
Fritz- uhhhh....  
  
Yuhb- Report to Red Rose! We have taken down the Burman II. That ship was believed to have contained your son, Zidane! Sir, orders carried out, sir!  
  
King Zidane- Hurrrr.....I have a feeling he's not gone. Alexander, move out. I'll take this one.....  
  
  
  
Coming Soon: Part 4 of Obelisk: An Alexandrian Dream-The War Zone! 


	4. Blast to the Past

Obelisk: An Alexandrian Dream  
  
Chapter 4- Marley's Secrets  
  
*Onboard the Red Rose*  
  
King Zidane- Geldar! Get to the turrets! I'm going in after him!  
  
Geldar- Sir, yes sir.....I mean Sir, yes Sir!  
  
King Zidane- Of course you do. (smirks)  
  
(A giant warship named the Marleynator, pulls up beside the Red Rose.)  
  
Marley the Pilot- King Zidane! This is the Marleynator! Burmecian airships know your location. They are swarming the area! I recommend evacuating!  
  
King Zidane- And just who may I guess is you?  
  
Marley- I am Jacob Marley, the pilot of the Marleynator!  
  
King Zidane:Marleynator? Why, that ship has been destroyed for years!  
  
Marley- Why of course Zidane!  
  
King Zidane- How is it that you know my name?  
  
Marley- I have my ways.....  
  
King Zidane- What do you mean, WAYS?  
  
Marley- .....hehehehe......Zidane you are but a fool. A fool who has lost his way. His way into Heaven. BUT A FOOL!  
  
King Zidane- Enough with you! Geldar! Destroy that ship!  
  
Geldar- But Sir! I do not wish to des-  
  
King Zidane- You dare to defy my orders? Sephirij, to the dungeon with him!  
  
Sephirij- Yes Sir! You are truly blessed....  
  
King Zidane- Indeed, I am.  
  
Marley- Enough, monotonous fool! I condemn you! You will be visited by 3 of the deceased. The Warrior of Past, the Warrior of Present, and the Warrior of Yet to Come. HAHAHAHA!!!! Enough fool! Enough! Away!!!! Now maybe you will see the light.........Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
King Zidane- Sephirij, get the data on that ship, don't let it get away!  
  
Sephirij- Sir, I must insist that you-  
  
King Zidane- Why, you defy me, TOO? Why, is the whole crew mad? I am King Zidane, and my orders you will obey!  
  
Sephirij- Yes sir.....I mean yes Sir!  
  
King Zidane- Of course.  
  
*Nightfall on the Red Rose*  
  
King Zidane- ahhhh....Sephirij, I must depart to my quarters for rest. Keep watch as our majestic ship approaches.  
  
Sephirij- (tiredly) Yes sir...(yawn)...yes sir.  
  
King Zidane-Yes, Yes, Yes. I am truly King Zidane, the leader of all things....(falls asleep)  
  
* The bell strikes 1:00 A.M.*  
  
King Zidane- Ahhh! Specter!  
  
King Zidane- ?  
  
King Zidane- Ahh...nothing. The man was but a liar. That relieves me so.  
  
Marley- But a figment of men's imaginations? I think not, fool! face the wrath as you shall watch the Warrior of Past arrive on his steed! And you shall see....(flash of lightning)  
  
(Warrior of Past appears)  
  
Past- Here thee! Hello, young child! But time is such a wreck, I say!  
  
King Zidane- I am sorry, but I please....please let me rest. I do not wih to see thee, specter!  
  
Past- But it is imperative you do. You will see the things that you so longfully miss....(flash of lightning)  
  
(a scene with peaceful Alexandria, with Vivi, Freya, Eiko, and the rest of the gang appear)  
  
Eiko- Hello Zidane! Beautiful day, I do declare!  
  
Freya- Why Eiko, SUCH a beautiful day!  
  
Zidane- Yeah, what a day. Garnet's finally returned to the castle, Steiner and Beatrix are together. I tell you, its a blast.  
  
Eiko- Of course it is! When will you be declared King?  
  
Zidane- I don't know. I don't care. As long as I am with my love, Garnet....  
  
(scene disappears)  
  
Past- You see, there was once such a Zidane. A Zidane of truth and justice. But that Zidane is long past....yet there is still time to change....  
  
King Zidane- For an old fool such as me! I'm too old too change!  
  
Past- Alas, then. It is time for yet another scen of what used to be....  
  
(flash of lightning)  
  
(new scene appears showing the Prima Vista, Blank, Baku, and Young Zidane)  
  
Baku- Well, guys! It has been such a wonderul time today, eh?  
  
Blank- Yes, Boss. It's been wuite wonderful!  
  
Young Zidane- Indeed it has.  
  
Baku- Today, I will give you a bonus, out of my overwhelming genorousity! (hehehe)  
  
Zidane- Yes, great, I say....  
  
Baku- Is something wrong, Zidane?  
  
Zidane-.....  
  
Past- You see Zidane, the things that have been....?  
  
Zidane- Yes, spirit. I see. I see. (But Inside I do not.....)  
  
Coming Soon: Part 5 of Obelisk: An Alexandrian Dream 


End file.
